


Call Me Princess?

by lwt91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Sensitive Harry, Whining, because louis wont call him princess, only slightly, other boys arent even mentioned sorry, this is literally harry whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwt91/pseuds/lwt91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis won't call Harry princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Princess?

**Author's Note:**

> i did not proof read this very well so feel free to point mistakes out loves

Harry was awoken by the feeling of soft lips being pressed against his forehead and fingers slowly running up and down his back, spelling words and tickling his sides gently. He was curled around Louis, leg thrown over his thighs and head curled under his chin, Louis on his back holding Harry closely. Harry wrapped his arms around his boys waist and pulled him in closer.

“Good mornin’ Lou,” Harry mumbled, giggling when he gently pinched Harry's side in response, “Time’s it?”

“Half ten, love,” Louis announced, tickling his side to get Harry to wake up more Harry laughed loudly, wriggling away from Louis and stretching his arms above his head, moaning when his muscles were stretched, “I got bored of watching you sleep so after taking some pictures–” Harry rolled his eyes, “I decided to wake you. So good morning.” Harry pouted, looking up at Louis with sad eyes. “Good morning _who_?”

Louis huffed out a small laugh, looking down at his boy and smirking, “Good morning… Harry?” Harry whined, shaking his head with a frown.

“Right sorry, what about sweetie?” Louis questioned, knowing exactly what Harry wanted but loved seeing his boy squirm and pout. Harry whined and bit his shoulder in response, whining louder when Louis ask, “Darling?”

“Lou please– why won’t you call me it?” Louis laughed loudly, pulling Harry back into his chest as he went to crawl away. “Stay with me, sugar.”

“I’m allergic to sugar–”

“– You are not, H”

“– So you can’t call me that.”

Louis sighed, rubbing Harry's back as he scratched his nails down his chest and whining that ended in a growl. Harry really loved being called princess, it was his favourite, and Louis always said it throughout the day, starting off with ‘Good morning, princess’ and watched as Harry blushed and giggled, hiding his face in Louis’ neck.

“Lou – Please say it just once? And you won't have to say it again all day.” Harry looked up and pouted, whining when Louis didn't reply, and just stared at the wall behind Harry.

“Hey,” Harry dragged on, letting his head fall onto Louis’ chest to nip at his nipples, causing Louis to let out a small laughed, pulling gently at his curls, enough to cause the boy to detach himself and let out a smaller whine.

“Stop the whining, baby.”

“Call me it then, Daddy”

“Don’t start please sweetie, I have to started getting ready for work,” Louis lifted the duvet off and rolled out of bed to head to the shower before getting ready, “You coming, love?”

After a shower that was meant to brief but turned into more whining and begging from Harry to suck Louis off in hopes he would slip and call him princess, which he dragged out long enough for Louis to be rushing out the door with a thermo of tea and half cooked toast in his mouth, because Harry also pinned Louis against their bathroom door and made out with him that took another few minutes out of getting dressed and cooking breakfast.

So now, Harry was now sitting alone in their kitchen with a bowl of cereal and a pout in his face. He was getting irritated over the smallest thing, but even Louis knew how badly Harry loved how the word was like an endearment, the way Louis said princess for him left Harry all shy and flustered and so what if he's just a little upset about it? He wants to crawl back to bed and pester Louis over text about how upset he is, so he does just that. As he settles back into bed, he sends Louis a quick text,

_I hate you :c_

_no you don't ;)_

_yes I do >:(_

_okay baby boy, but you should know I love you so much_

_well that's nice._

Louis replied with two kissing face emojis before telling him he has a busy dad ahead of him, and to only text if it's an emergency, to which Harry whined into his pillow loudly because this  _is_ an emergency. Harry sighed and turned on the bedrooms tv, deciding to watch some re runs while playing games on his phone to pass the time.

He sat through a few episodes with the curtains drawn before he drifted off, only to be woken up by a heavy weight on his chest. “Lou, g’t off.”

“But baby, I came home early just for you,” Louis slid down his body to cuddle him, pressing Harry against the wall and throwing a leg over his waist, “Missed my boy so much today.”

“Your boy didn't miss you.”

“Yes he did, otherwise he wouldn't have fallen asleep to pass the time.”

“I didn't fall asleep to get you home quicker, I fell asleep because I was tired, because  _someone_ woke me up just to be a meanie.” Harry whined for the umpteenth time, even poked Louis in the chest to emphasize his point. Louis grab his wrist and pulled him closer to kiss him, sighing softly as Harry responded instead of pushing him away. Before long though, Harry started squirming away and sat up against the headboard, pout on his face with furrowed brows, huffing angrily.

“C’mon I’ve called you almost every pet name under the sun aren't you happy with that?”

“No. Now go ‘way”

“My precious boy, always so sweet aren't you?”

Harry shoved Louis’ hand away as he went to run his fingers through Harry's messy curls, knowing how to make him soft and content but not wanting Louis to win. He knows Louis will say it eventually, he  _knows_. He gets out of bed and locks himself in the walk in wardrobe quickly before Louis even has a chance to say anything.

“Harry get– what are you doing in the closet?” Louis rolled his eyes as he got up to lean against the door. “Get out of there.”

“No, I've spent time in the closet before I can do it again.” Louis couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend, finding him so endearing without even having to look at him. Harry just whined at Louis laughing, he didn't want him to be laughing he wanted him to be calling Harry _princess_ for God sakes. Harry crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Louis through the door with a pout so big is almost hurt.

“Baby, please come out? I miss looking at you,” Louis traced his finger over the wood, trying to look through the cracks to see Harry. “And we haven't had our daily after-work sex yet.”

Harry started smiling at that before getting himself together and letting out a loud huff that traveled enough for Louis to hear, which he growled at. Harry heard him mumble something then head towards the door, so he slowly crept out of the wardrobe, only to be tackled to the floor with a loud _oof_.

“You really think I'd leave the room Hazza? You're such a silly little thing.” Harry whined so _so_ loudly that time, he really thought either Louis was gone or he would've said princess.

Harry pushed him off and stormed away again, this time going to the kitchen to make himself food. When he was pouring his almond milk into his tea, Louis came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, leaving kisses along his shoulder blade, “Didn't know almonds could be milked.”

Harry bit his lip as not to laugh, he said that _every_ time Harry used it, and it's still funny to him. Harry just hummed and shrugged Louis off of him to walk over to the table to sit and eat his fruit from the bowl in the middle in peace. He pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his instagram while Louis angrily sighed, over Harry's game.

“Why are you being like this H–”

“You _know_  why.” Harry, yet again, whined.

“It's just a word, Haz.”

“And you're just a person, and this is just an apple, but it's still important.”

Louis couldn't help but smile at Harry, even if he was being such a dramatic little sook, he still loved him so so much and he was honestly the most adorable person Louis has ever met, _ever_. Louis walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning over his to rest his head over Harry’s.

“I'm glad you think I'm important, love, you're very important to me, too.”

Harry mumbled ‘yeah, doubt it’ which– now Harry's being an absolute i _diot_ , of course he's important. Louis has had enough, but we won't give in.

“Fine then, I'll be in the living room when you're ready to stop acting like a toddler.” Louis left the room loudly, almost stomping towards the lounge with a loud and dramatic sigh. Harry bit his lip, maybe he was acting a little immature, but why was one word so hard to get out of him?

Harry finished off his apple before making Louis a tea and taking it to the living room, where Louis was sitting with his arms over the back and one leg resting over his knee. He looked so beautiful all the time, and Harry found himself staring before Louis looked up and smirked at him. He snapped out of it to place to tea on the coffee table and scoot up close to Louis, whining when he didn't place his arm around Harry and pull him closer like he usually does.

“Please cuddle me?” Harry pouted, looking up and nipping at his jaw.

“So you can ask for that but you can't ask me to call you princess?”

“I've been asking all day–”

“You haven't said the actual word yet.”

Harry– well he couldn't do anything but whine, he's never had to ask for it and, just, _what_.

“Louis! I've been waiting all day and you just wanted me to say the actual word?” Harry could nearly cry.

Louis just huffed out a small laugh, shrugging, before looking back at the tv. Harry would  _not_ have that. He's finally got him with him and in a better mood and he will be having Louis’ attention on him and only him. Harry slowly got up and lent away from Louis before pushing his hand where it was resting against his lap up around the back of his neck to play with the hairs there. Louis didn't budge.

Harry then, slowly like a minx, crawled into the older mans lap and sat himself down heavily. He moved his hips down to grind onto Louis, which was when he got Louis’ attention back on him. Leaning down, he huffed out a small whine, nibbling on his ear.

“Please– pretty please, will you call me princess, Daddy?” Harry whined a bit louder again as he pressed down Harry, feeling his cock rub against Louis’.

“God Har– Princess, _my_ precious little princess, love you so much.” Harry whined the loudest out of all the times he had today, biting Louis’ shoulder to try muffle it. Louis just groaned, turned the tv off and gently pushed Harry off him a little.

“Go upstairs to the bedroom, princess.”

Harry stood up and looked at Louis, flushed cheeks and a hard dick tenting in his sweatpants. He bit his lip and turned around, swaying his hips a little, “Anything for you, Daddy.” Harry announced, slowly making his way to the bedroom before turning around and winking at Louis, blush still prominent on his cheeks. And for fuck sake– Louis just had to sit for a moment and just take a deep breath because, _God_ , this boy will be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't get anyone hopes up thinking there was gon be sex at the end there but maybe if theres good feedback ill write a very smutty sequel, all the love.


End file.
